


【热高/伊崎漆原】Stray Cat-七十二疑冢

by 72yizhong



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong





	【热高/伊崎漆原】Stray Cat-七十二疑冢

【热高/伊崎漆原】Stray Cat-七十二疑冢

[](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

#  [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)

LESS is MORE.  
过激戌亥厨  
北极种太阳  
Fgo 咕哒玛修   
SA转移子博  
  
平均一个月产出达不到十篇以上，没有为自己cp贡献过300tag以上的弱鸡不要妄图和👴🏻对狙，谢谢

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/suspected-burial)
  * [投稿](https://www.lofter.com/contribute/suspected-burial/new)
  * [归档](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/view)
  * [栗受](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A0%97%E5%8F%97)
  * [南戌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%97%E6%88%8C)
  * [金枪](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E9%87%91%E6%9E%AA)
  * [胡霍](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%A1%E9%9C%8D)



© [七十二疑冢](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/)  
Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


##  [【热高/伊崎漆原】Stray Cat](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f55f52d)

◎『热血高校』同人，伊崎瞬×漆原凌  
◎这个插在北极的旗子我拔了，反正不用直播自刎了（喂）  
◎感觉写出来还是鸣凌，以及GPS内部的自产自销  
◎没有逻辑，野猫同时指伊崎和漆原_(:з」∠)_

Stray Cat

每年都有不少海老冢的毕业生跟直升一样踏进铃兰的校门，伊崎瞬放眼望去有一种自己还在国中的错觉，然而到底都还是长了点年纪的，当年的桐岛三人组都敢在入学第一天跟他叫板了。  
伊崎笑了笑，将手中的飞镖投向镖盘。  
想起国中的事，伊崎总会想起漆原凌。对于漆原，伊崎最初的印象只是一个读书还不错的后辈，不会打架，撑着小黑伞安份地像株蘑菇，在海老冢的一帮流氓预备役中简直算是清流。  
然而这个低他一年级的后辈，在他临近毕业的时候约他打架，无人围观，却真真切切地打赢了他。  
那时的伊崎在距离约架地点不远的公园长椅上醒来，胳膊不知道是被打的还是椅子硌的，总之一动就疼，他换了只手撑起身体，这才看见了坐在他视野盲区的漆原。  
漆原坐在地上，头靠着长椅的扶手，看到伊崎醒过来，漆原拿起一边的黑伞，拍了拍裤腿上的灰就要离开。  
“喂，”伊崎叫了一声，没把人叫住，于是又连名带姓地叫了一声，“喂，漆原凌。”  
漆原停下脚步，转过身来看着伊崎。  
“你想要什么？海老冢老大的位置？”伊崎问他。  
“不。”漆原摇了摇头，一个字也不愿多说“只是试试。”

——只是试试？  
究竟是在试什么呢？

现在，伊崎又站在了高中毕业的节点上，他再次看到了漆原。  
伊崎早听说漆原毕业之后去了凤仙，但那时铃兰和凤仙已经定下了休战协议，两所学校都有意避开对方，相关的情报知道最多的也只是鸣海大我接管了凤仙。  
然而维系两年的停战协议被泷谷源治一拳抡没了，眼看不明真相的源治还要往上踹，伊崎瞬像一个对自家处在青春期的儿子已经懒得再管的老妈一样，干脆转身不看，一抬头，就看到了撑着伞站在路边的漆原。  
还是跟初中时一样，不动手时存在感微弱，绕到背后都没被铃兰的人发现。看到熟悉的脸，如果不是那身已经截然不同的校服，伊崎又要产生自己是在国中的错觉了。

隔日伊崎便听说了铃兰的学生被铃兰围殴的事情，其中以芹泽军团和GPS被打得最惨，隔壁的筒本将治被打进了医院，GPS这边的牧濑隆史也相当不爽，嚷嚷自己被鸣海大我小看了。  
“就算他没拦住漆原凌同时上来，我也不会输的！”牧濑的大嗓门隔着老远就能听到。  
“感恩那个漆原凌听鸣海的话吧，要不然你也跟筒本一样躺在病房里了。”  
伊崎突然想起来漆原拿着伞，对他说出“只是试试”时的样子。  
原来已经过去三年了。

“三年了啊……”  
伊崎停下脚步，铃兰天台的入口就在几节台阶之上，也许在旁人看来只是一扇普通甚至可以说破旧的门，但是……  
“喂，伊崎，发什么呆呢？”源治的声音突然从背后响起，伊崎回过头，果然看到一手拿烟一手插兜的大将走了上来。  
“没什么，牧濑太吵了而已。”  
“哦哦，这样啊。”源治点点头，继续向上走，伊崎跟在他身后，跨过了通向天台的门。

——原来是无主的野猫在寻找可以回去的地方啊。

END

  
2017-04-24  
3  
39

[#热血高校](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E9%AB%98%E6%A0%A1)

[#伊崎瞬](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BC%8A%E5%B4%8E%E7%9E%AC)

[#漆原凌](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BC%86%E5%8E%9F%E5%87%8C)

  
[上一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f59a50f)  
[下一篇](https://suspected-burial.lofter.com/post/255235_f523424)  


评论 ( 3 )

热度 ( 39 )

  1. [](https://yushuqing565.lofter.com/) [玉书卿](https://yushuqing565.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) [一无生还两别宽](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) [一无生还两别宽](https://yiwushenghailiangbiekuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) [猝死专业户](https://xiaoyemaoxiangliangjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://arlosocool.lofter.com/) [Arlo](https://arlosocool.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://wangxian749.lofter.com/) [安静的浮殊](https://wangxian749.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://shu20696.lofter.com/) [白草](https://shu20696.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://shu20696.lofter.com/) [白草](https://shu20696.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://yonghu7204673193.lofter.com/) [用户7204673193](https://yonghu7204673193.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) [神仙可爱孟鹤堂](https://huifeidezhu028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) [骨娄](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) [骨娄](https://yi684959.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) [✘XWDZH✘](https://xwdzh118.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://qingjing170.lofter.com/) [清净.](https://qingjing170.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wanqingsi515.lofter.com/) [秦祀祀祀祀祀](https://wanqingsi515.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) [贝尔芬格](https://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://shenmixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [在下想当个仙女](https://shenmixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://shenmixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) [在下想当个仙女](https://shenmixiaoxiannu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) [北西的邶茜🔅](https://daiyua780.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://jiji0065.lofter.com/) [怀才](https://jiji0065.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://chajiujiusama.lofter.com/) [桃沢prprpr](https://chajiujiusama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://jee191yjy.lofter.com/) [此去经年￠](https://jee191yjy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://qiyuan958.lofter.com/) [狡童](https://qiyuan958.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://zhuangzaiwoyintama.lofter.com/) [世界第一可爱宝蓝z](https://zhuangzaiwoyintama.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://zhuangzaiwoyintama.lofter.com/) [世界第一可爱宝蓝z](https://zhuangzaiwoyintama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) [是阿诺啊yu](https://arnoyang642.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xiaoqian233.lofter.com/) [小千](https://xiaoqian233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://nmk-hahaha.lofter.com/) [表观奇迹](https://nmk-hahaha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://huaxiaoyao-niruoanhao.lofter.com/) [Wasabi](https://huaxiaoyao-niruoanhao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://huaxiaoyao-niruoanhao.lofter.com/) [Wasabi](https://huaxiaoyao-niruoanhao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://1935928702.lofter.com/) [吃着西瓜的荷兰猪](https://1935928702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) [垃圾无末日](https://zhengaxiao801.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://wushilan723.lofter.com/) [五十岚](https://wushilan723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://xixix2015.lofter.com/) [粉粉椰](https://xixix2015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yattaman.lofter.com/) [鸡腿子](https://yattaman.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://cihaoyiqi555.lofter.com/) [寒山](https://cihaoyiqi555.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://lunnadejijiehao.lofter.com/) [伦纳梵蒂](https://lunnadejijiehao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://lance1ot.lofter.com/) [Lancelot_](https://lance1ot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
  



End file.
